


So Maybe He’s Not So Good With Words...

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron struggles to find the words to say to Kirsten on their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Maybe He’s Not So Good With Words...

Cameron couldn’t believe it had come to this. Just a mere five years ago he and Kirsten were bickering co-workers, and now he was about to marry her. It’s strange how life works out sometimes.

“You good, Cam?” Linus asked as he popped his head into Cameron’s room.

Cameron nodded. “Yeah, I think so. Just a bit nervous.”

“Don’t worry, man, you’ll be fine. I mean, I’m probably not the person to be telling you this since I’ll probably be just as nervous when I’m in your position in a few months.” Linus and Camille had recently gotten engaged and, well, Linus always managed to bring it up in every conversation he had with Cameron.

“No offense dude, but can we not talk about you and Camille on my wedding day?”

Linus lowered his eyes. “Yeah, sorry man. Okay, well, I’ll see you out there. Don’t pass out!”

* * *

To say Kirsten was nervous definitely was an understatement. Camille had to touch up her makeup three times now due to her rubbing her eyes--a nervous habit she could never seem to break.

“I still can’t believe you’re getting married to Cameron,” Camille shook her head as she applied more blush on Kirsten’s already flushed cheeks. “I mean, what if you had said yes to Liam’s proposal all those years ago?”

“I don’t really want to talk about Liam when I’m about to marry Cameron,” Kirsten said. “Can you stop with the blush? I don’t want to look like a clown.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Camille put her brush down and turned Kirsten to face the mirror. “Are you ready?”

Kirsten stared at her reflection. She had never felt more beautiful in her entire life. “Yeah,” she smiled, “I’m ready.”

* * *

Cameron had written and re-written his wedding vows to Kirsten about a million times before just scrapping them altogether. It was more meaningful when it wasn’t rehearsed, Cameron decided. He just hoped that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself in front of everyone. He started to regret not having his speech memorized the second it was his turn to say his vows. Kirsten had spoken before him, giving a beautiful speech about how they fell in love (obviously keeping some information out). Of course she memorized her speech and relayed it perfectly, and now Cameron kind of felt like an idiot. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to say.

“Um,” he started, clearing his throat multiple times to stall. He tried to think of something to say, but his brain seemed to be blank. For some reason, all he could think about was the nicknames he called her. He decided to go with that.

“The first time I saw you, Stretch, my first thought was: ‘Who is this super tall, intimidating, bossy girl invading my workspace?’ I mean, we kind of hated each other at first.” He paused and Kirsten let out a quiet laugh. “Over the years, I’ve probably called you over a thousand nicknames, whether you liked them or not, and I don’t ever plan on stopping, Buttercup,” he smirked.

“Where are you going with this?” Kirsten mouthed.

Cameron ignored Kirsten and went on. “When I first told you I was in love with you, you kind of just ignored me and pretended like nothing happened, but I didn’t get discouraged. I mean, you were just being you, and although you’re sometimes super annoying, that’s one of the many things I love about you, Princess.” Realizing he was probably talking way too much, he decided to end it there. “So, uh, yeah.”

Kirsten shook her head and laughed. “You’re an idiot,” she said endearingly.

“I love you, Stretch,” Cameron said quietly enough so only Kirsten could hear it.

 Kirsten looked at Cameron with the utmost love in her eyes. “I love you too, Girlfriend.”


End file.
